By my side would you stay?
by Kairu Sutairu
Summary: Kyle y Butters caen víctimas de la trata de personas... ¿Podrán escapar?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Nº1: Introducción a mí.

 ***Kyle's POV***

¡Hola! Creo que la mejor forma de hacer nuevos amigos es la presentación... me llamo Kyle Broflovski, tengo 16 años y supongo que no están interesados en conocer detalles de mi vida. Como por ejemplo que soy ganador en atletismo o que soy un experto en matemáticas No me gustaría que me tomaran por vanidoso o fanfarrón.

Algo que me preocupa sobremanera es el hecho de que me siento preparado para insertarme en el mundo laboral. Algunos de ustedes pueden pensar que soy demasiado joven... otros opinarán que ya era hora. Mis padres insisten en que no es tiempo aún y siempre me regañan por este motivo.

 ***Fin POV***

La primavera se hacía sentir ese día. 23ºC. Los concurrentes al colegio lo hacían con ropa holgada y fresca. Wendy se encontraba con Bebe y Annie, estaban hojeando una revista de moda. Stan no dejaba de mirarla. No le prestaba atención a nada de lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Kenny estaba ocupado leyendo o más bien viendo fotografías de chicas de Playboy. Cartman se deleitaba con una bolsa grande de papas fritas. Kyle estaba distraído, con una mano en su mejilla y la mirada perdida. Se hallaba pensativo.

-Oye... ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el amable de Butters, siempre tan gentil.

-¿Eh? - lo tomó por sorpresa. -Perdona Butters, tu pregunta fue inesperada. -dijo el despistado pelirrojo.

-Hoy estás ido... ¿Pasó algo malo? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. -Sonrió calidamente.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. No me pasa nada. Solo estaba absorto. Lo siento mucho. - se disculpó el pelirrojo.

-Ok. Me quedo más tranquilo de que no sea nada.

La campana sonó e indicó que la clase había terminado. Los estudiantes salieron del edificio con grandes sonrisas.

-¡Stan! ¡Stan! - lo llamó.

-¿Ah? se dió la vuelta para hablarle cara a cara. -Ah Kyle, eres tú. ¿Te vienes con nosotros? - dijo señalando a Kenny.

-Lo siento- Es que tengo que hacer algo primero. Quizás mañana.

-¡Oh! Que pena. - expresó su descontento el pelinegro.

-Perdóname, será la próxima. -Kyle se dió la vuelta y emprendió su viaje en la dirección opuesta a la que lo hacían sus amigos.

El rubio y Stan se quedaron mirando como el judío se alejaba de ellos con velocidad, tal como él lo habia hecho ellos enfilaron camino a casa.

Con decisión se aproximó a un kiosko de diarios y revistas. Buscó con la vista cual le parecía mejor o más útil para su propósito.

-¿Se le ofrece algo joven? - preguntó el dueño.

-Bueno... estoy buscando un diario que tenga sección de clasificados. Estoy buscando empleo. - sonrió de manera agradable.

-Claro. Te recomiendo este. Tiene muchos anuncios. - se lo alcanzó. Kyle le entregó el valor del periódico y lo metió en su mochila. Dió gracias y se encaminó a su casa

 **Continuara**...


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Capítilo Nº2: ¡Extra, extra!**

Introdujo el periódico en su mochila. Sonrió. La idea de hacer algo prohibido por sus padres le causaba un cosquilleo. Uno bueno.

Abrió con su llave la puerta de acceso a su casa.

-¿Aló? - dijo adentrándose. -¡Ya llegué! - anunció.

-Oh. Kyle. Ya volviste... mamá y papá fueron a la reunión de padres de mi curso. - dijo Ike, que se encontraba sentado en la cocina rodeado material bibliográfico.

-¡Ah si! Ya recuerdo. Lo anotaron en la pizarra ayer, bueno será mejor que me ponga a hacer las tareas que me dieron ¿Te molestaría que te dejara solo por un momento? Me cuesta concentrarme en otro lugar que no sea mi alcoba. Será la costumbre.

-No. Para nada. Baja luego para hacer la cena... yo no soy muy bueno cocinando. -añadió bromeando el pequeño pelinegro volviéndose a sentar.

-Claro. No te preocupes. - le dió una diminuta sonrisa y enfiló a la escalera que conducía a su cuarto. Subió con agilidad y cerró la puerta tras de sí. -Ufff. ¡Que día! - articuló para sí mismo.

Extrajo el diario.

-A ver... "Seleccionamos Operadores para campañas de venta telefónica de seguros y productos financieros" "Nuestra búsqueda se orienta a perfiles comerciales, que sean perseverantes, tengan un alto nivel de negociación, persuasión, apertura al dialogo y comunicación fluída." "Preferentemente personas que acrediten experiencia en ventas telefónicas de seguros. También se tendrá en cuenta la experiencia en productos intangibles (tarjeta de crédito y todo tipo de productos bancarios)" "Si te interesa nuestra propuesta podes postularte a este aviso llamandonos al telefono 6767- 6699"

 **"Descripción del puesto:**

 **1- Jornada Part-time: Lunes a viernes, 6 horas + sábados (Horarios de 9 a 13 hs)**

 **2- Disponibilidad horaria: Turno tarde (15 a 21 hs)**

 **3- Lugar de trabajo: Microcentro**

 **Ofecemos:**

 **Remuneración no sujeta a comisiones.**

 **Premios e incentivos por alcance y superación de objetivos.**

 **Estabilidad y clima laboral.**

 **Empleo de calidad 100%**

 **Ambiente de trabajo agradable y flexible, ideal para estudiantes o amas de casa en búsqueda de un empleo part-time.**

 **Capacitación permanente a cargo de la empresa.**

 **Excelentes y reales posibilidades de desarrollo a mediano plazo"**

-Suena muy profesional... y para colmo no tengo experiencia comprobable. Nunca pensé que fuese tan dificil conseguir trabajo. - dijo en voz alta para sí mismo. Leyó unos cuantos anuncios de semejanza. -Ya sé que no debería apresurarme pero... pero es que... - suspiró.

Ring, ring, ring,...

Sonó estridente el teléfono sin previo aviso.

-¿Hola? - contestó sentándose en la cama.

-¡Hola! - se escuchó feliz la voz de su mejor amigo. - Te llamé hace unos minutos, pero Ike me dijo que no habías llegado aún... ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar a tu casa?¿Eh? Picarón. - y soltó una carcajada afable.

-Lo siento... es que me vine a casa por un camino diferente hoy. - sonrió.

-¿Y eso a que se debe? Mmm... ¿Me estas diciendo la verdad?- dijo divertido.

-Solo tenía ganas de caminar por el parque, por eso me desvié un poco. Es primavera, y los árboles se tiñen de colores. Tal vez te suene cursi.- respondió Kyle.

-Para nada. Me parece genial. La próxima vez iré contigo ¿Te parece? - dijo ansioso el ojiazul.

-Por supuesto. Eso me fascinaría.

-Bueno... solo quería asegurarme de que llegaras bien a casa... así que te dejo que sigas estudiando.

-Oh. Está bien. No me molesta, me gusta hablar contigo. - y diciendo esto se sonrojó mucho.

-Gracias por eso.

-No es nada Nos vemos mañana ¿No? - preguntó deseoso el pelirrojo.

-Es evidente, amigo. - dijo Stan afectuoso. El rostro del ojiverde se tornó tan rojo como sus cabellos. -Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

-Hasta mañana. - anhelando seguir oyendo la suave voz de su amigo de la infancia. colgaron al unísono. -Ash. ¿Qué me pasa? Siempre me pasa... ¡Que verguenza! - Kyle se sentía con timidez frente a Stan. -¡Qué guapo es! ¡Que guapo es! - dijo repetidamente el pelirrojo sacudiendo la cabeza en ambas direcciones.

Con todo el ajetreo que le ocasionó la llamada de Stan a Kyle se le había olvidado seguir revisando el periódico.

Comenzó a hojear la sección de empleos. Sentado en su cama y armando con un marcador amarillo fluo, se dispuso a buscar empleo. La mayoría de los anuncios eran para personal profesional . Médicos, mecánicos, docentes, operarios de maquinaria pesada, ingenieros. El ojiverde se sentía decepcionado. Cuando al fin estaba listo para rendirse, vió un anuncio que le llamó la atención.

"Somos una empresa multinacional que busca gente con visión para realizar trabajo independiente. Si quieres cambiar tu vida, es el momento. Oportunidad única. Nuestro director viene de dar una conferencia exclusiva y a enseñarnos como hacerlo... ¿Te lo vas a perder? ¿De verdad quiere crecer y ser un lider? ¡No busques más! DATE UNA OPORTUNIDAD.

Te esperamos. Nuestro teléfono es: 4765-3655

 **e-mail** : Manpower." -leyó en voz alta el judío en el silencio que se había apoderado de su habitación. Lo marcó como posible y antes de llamar allí recordó que tenía que hacer la cena. De modo que dejó el diario encima de su cama y bajó a la cocina. El pelirrojo estaba ansioso. Mañana sería un nuevo y emocionante día.

Suspiró. Bajó las escaleras con pasividad y se encaminó a la cocina.

-Y ¿Qué tienes ganas de comer hoy? - le preguntó a su hermano menor.

-No lo sé. A ver... ¿Guefite Fish? Tengo ganas de comer pescado... además te sale tan bien como a mamá. - soltó una débil risa.

-Ha. ¿Eso crees? Pues gracias, supongo. - rió Kyle. Se dispuso a cortar la cebolla, lo cual causó que lágrimas brotaran de sus orbes.

La cena resultó amena. Y Ike ayudó su hermano a lavar la vajilla usada. La comida habia sido muy placentera

Kyle se estiró levantando los brazos. -Bueno... voy a darme un buen baño. De ese modo me será más fácil conciliar el sueño. Tengo que despejar mi mente de mis preocupaciones del día. - le anunció a su pequeño hermano canadiense.

-Está bien. Yo me voy a leer a mi cuarto, en clase estamos leyendo el famoso libro de Frankeinstein y quiero adelantar la lectura. - dijo feliz.

-¡Ese es mi hermanito! - articuló orgulloso el judío.

 **CONTINUARA**...


End file.
